Equius Zahhak
Equius Zahhak, also known by his Trollian handle centaursTesticle, is one of the Trolls. His associated zodiac sign is Sagittarius (♐). He has broken glasses, broken teeth, one broken horn, and one pointed horn, matching his zodiac sign. He is a member of the Blue Team, and has a weird relationship with Nepeta Leijon. Equius takes its root from the Latin Equus, or "horse". Zahhak is a figure in Iranian mythology , who was strong and clever, but was easily manipulated by his evil counselors into world domination. Zahhak was also known as Bēvar-Asp, which translates into "who has 10,000 horses." The use of "centaur" in the chumhandle is a reference to Greek mythology, in which a Sagittarius was identified as a centaur and the zodiac star sign was also called centaurus. CT's typing quirk includes adding a bow and arrow (D -->) before speaking. He also uses 100 and 001 to replace words that have "loo" and "ool" sounds in them such as look, fool, and pollute. He also replaces the letter 'x' with a %. CT also references mythical beasts a lot and speaks with a certain tinge of superiority, becoming angry when Nepeta uses foul language (hell) and considers that she has "loosened her morals from fraternizing with the base class". His strife specibus includes bowKind (in reference to the zodiac sign of Sagittarius) as well as 1/2 bowKind and fistKind. Biography Equius appears to be some kind of highfalutin troll who considers the members of the red team to be lowbrow trash, most likely because his blood color, Royal Blue, would be the best in Troll society as far as colors go. His lusus, a humanimal, and the posters his wall show that his interest in furry fandom dip in the creepier part of this domain; however, these portraits are part of a old and respected Alternian tradition. The posters themselves are taken from ironic art reviews made earlier by Andrew Hussie. Some have also appeared in the Jandrew Edits he co-creates. Equius is extremely strong. So strong, that every time he tries using a bow and arrow, he ends up breaking the bow. As a result, he has never successfully fired a single arrow. Broken bows and arrows litter the floor of his room. He has acquired a festishitic obsession with breaking them, similar to Vriska's obsession in cracking 8-balls. He likes to build robots, and builds a pair of robotic legs for Tavros. However, he is also referred to as having "misanthrobopy", finding pleasure in dueling the robots he builds. Broken robot parts are piled on his floor. It is possible that he may have provided a robotic arm for Vriska. There is some speculation about Equius possibly having a hand in creating Jade's Dreambot. Interestingly and disturbingly, the victims in his posters, as well as the broken robots, have bull horns. This may explain why he accepted to make robot legs for Tavros, and why he creepily watched as grimAuxiliatrix amputated Tavros's legs, an act that the other trolls found rather unsettling. Personality Equius seems to care deeply for Nepeta, so much that he insists that she be on his team regardless of what Nepeta wants. He also has a strong grasp of the supposed troll caste system based on blood color, which may imply that his own dark blue blood puts him somewhere near the top. He also seems to have abusive relationships with things that he cares for (or that care for him). His Lusus has a black eye, implying that he punched it in the face at some point. This also goes for his almost possessive attitude towards Nepeta, though whether this is him wanting control over her or a general concern for her well-being has yet to be seen. Most of the other trolls are annoyed by his control over her, and view him as a bad influence on her. Equius had a tendenacy to become furious and enraged about practically everything. He is only able to express his rage by building robots, setting them to "Kill Mode", and defeating them with staggering "quantities of violence". The other trolls believe he may have a streak of "misanthrobopy". He likes games but only if they are important and riddled with high stakes. He has no interest in Flarp, and forbade Nepeta from playing as well. Equius is extremely strong, and has trouble controlling his strength; under his touch, bows snap, glasses break, and his lusus bruises with a gentle pat. This enrages him further. Lusus/Kernelsprite Equius's Lusus , Aurthour, looks like a centaur, but with an udder and a mustache. He appears to also act as a butler for Equius, giving him nutritious lusus milk, presumably among other things. He resembles a creature from one of the author's older works, Humanimals. Equius tries to be as gentle as possible with him, but Aurthour bruises incredibly easily, leading to a prominent black eye. Despite this, Equius considers him to be one of the strongest lusus species in existence, the only one suitable for raising him. Aurthour is also, according to Equis, the best at butlering Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Neutral/Undetermined Category:Homestuck Characters Category:Characters Category:Homestuck Trolls